Teen Wolf Preferences
by tomhollaind
Summary: Preferences including: Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Liam, Brett, Theo, Hayden, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Malia and Derek.
1. -How You Meet-

**Scott McCall; **_In the woods_  
You were running through the woods, you didn't know where you were going. You knew were running from something. Something that bit you.

You were looking behind you to see if that thing was still chasing you, and you ran into something. Well, a someone. You were on top of them.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." You said as you were taking in his features. Black hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes that were almost puppy like.

"It's okay." The mystery boy said as you got up from him. "Why are you in the woods in middle of the night?" He questioned as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I needed some air. It s getting pretty stuffed up at home." You said and laughed at how stupid you sounded.

"Well, you're probably pretty hurt. Considering the fact that you're bleeding." He said and you remembered that you were bleeding from when that thing bit you.

"Oh, yeah. I fell and got scraped by a branch. But I should probably be headed home." You cursed yourself in your mind at how stupid you sounded.

"You shouldn't be walking through the woods alone. Can I walk with you?"

"I don't even know you."

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall."

"Well, Scott. Scott McCall, I'm (Y/N)"

**Stiles Stilinski; **_New girl.  
_You were walking through the halls of your new school, Beacon Hills High. You were walking as fast you could to your assigned locker, trying not to draw any attention to yourself.

You got to your locker and was trying to put the combination in. You were repeating _'36, 2, 49' _to yourself in your mind when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned around and saw a boy with a buzz cut and cute little moles scattered over his face.

"Having trouble with your locker?" He said to you.

"Yeah. the combination isn't going through, I guess." You stuttered.

"Maybe because that's my locker." He said as he pointed to your schedule and up to the numbers on the locker.

"Sorry. I'm new, and kind of lost."

"Well, new and kind of lost, how about I show you around today?" He said as he smirked a bit.

"Sure. That'd be pretty cool."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Stiles."

**Derek Hale; **_Going back to your hometown after college.  
_You were grabbing one of the last boxes out of the moving truck and when you were jumping out of the truck you rolled your ankle and fell to the ground.

"God dammit." you muttered as you saw a tall and very muscular guy walking past. He must've heard you because he looked back and glanced down at you.

When he looked back you saw someone you haven't seen in a while. You're little brother, Stiles.

You saw Stiles put his arm on the taller guy's shoulder and say something to him. You were getting up and sat on the edge of the truck, checking out your ankle when your little brother and the other guy came walking over.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in forever." Stiles said as he pulled you into a hug as the big guy just stood towards the back awkwardly.

"Yeah. Jeez, the least you could've done was call." You laughed.

Stiles gestured for 50 shades of muscular to come by us. "Derek. This is my sister, (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Derek Hale. I think you two graduated in the same class."

You looked up at Derek in the eyes and smirked. Remembering how you used to have a small (huge) crush on him since ninth grade.

**Isaac Lahey; **_childhood friends  
_You knew Isaac since Pre-K. He was on your favorite swing on the swing set and the only one left was the really low one net to the curly headed boy. It was soon occupied by another kid.

You stood next to Isaac and he looked up at you. "You're sitting in my seat." You said.

He just kept staring at you with his big blue eyes, "There's another one way over there. Maybe you can get one before someone else."

Just as he said that a few kids raced over to the swings and took them all.

The teacher came up to you and Isaac and said playtime was over and it was time for lunch. Isaac got up and stood next to you "I'm Isaac,"

**Allison Argent; **_New in the building.  
_You were in the elevator on the way down from your new apartment to the first floor when you heard a voice, "Hey, hold the elevator!" You pressed the 'door open' button.

A girl ran in and stood next to you. You looked her over, admiring her nice complexion, beautiful eyes, and nice hair. She was gorgeous. She was tall, pale, and pretty thin. Not, like, sickly thin. But more as a always like that sort-of thin.

She must've felt you staring because she looked over at you. You looked away and soon felt the elevator come to a total stop and the doors opened.

"Are you new in the building?" She asked as you both walked out.

"Yeah. Just moved in today." You said as you scratched the back of your neck.

"Awesome. I'm Allison, and I hope to see you around." She said and gave you a smile and walked out of the building.

**Lydia Martin; **_You're in the Alpha Pack__.  
_You were walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High with your brothers and pack members, Aiden and Ethan. You looked to your right and saw a very gorgeous redhead standing next to a taller brunette. You walked over to her.

"Hey. What's you're name?"

She just looked up at you. "You're not my type."

"I can be. Now tell me you're name."


	2. -Favorite Game To Play-

**Scott McCall;** _Marry, Shag, Kill._  
Scott and you both like teasing each other with celebrity crushes and how you each gets frustrated if you pick three of the same type.

**Stiles Stilinski; **_Dead Man's Tag_  
One time, Stiles brought you to the Hale house with Scott and Derek. You had the idea to play Dead Man's Tag. Let's just say that Stiles couldn't sleep later that night.

**Derek Hale; **_Too Hot_  
For some reason, both you and Derek liked that sort of struggle. You liked how it's hard for him to lose because he is so stubborn. And he sometimes let you win because he liked when you were in control.

**Isaac Lahey;** _European Arguments_  
You totally sucked at doing any European accent but Isaac's was just hot to you. And he just like seeing you try so hard to make it right.

**Allison Argent;** _Fubar (Fucked Up Beyond All Repair)_  
Neither of you liked to drink so you two went the innocent route and got juice and Kool-Aid. You first played it when you moved into her building and she invited some friends over (Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Isaac)

**Lydia Martin;** _Drug Dealer_  
She started up the game once at one of her parties. You were the drug dealer and she was the person you dealt the drugs to. She liked the game and now you guys play it every time there's enough people around. And liquor.


	3. -Your Favorite Book That They Read-

**Scott McCall;** _Harry Potter  
_Scott didn't really like the books at first, he said he was 'more of a movie type of guy', but he found out you absolutely loved them and decided to read them.

**Stiles Stilinski;** _The Fault In Our Stars  
_Stiles thought the book was too sad for his liking when you told him about it. But one day while he was sitting at home, he found your copy sitting on his desk and he decided to read it.

**Derek Hale;** _Divergent_  
He first read the book one day when you were sick, he was reading it you and after you fell asleep he kept reading. Now, you two read out chapters to each other whenever doesn't have to deal with werewolf-y stuff.

**Isaac Lahey;** _Eighth Grade Bites_  
Yes, he is a werewolf that reads vampire stories recommended by his girlfriend. He didn't want to read it, until you threatened him to. He never gave up on telling you that he does't like it, although he does.

**Allison Argent;** _Hunger Games_  
Allison picked it up when day when you came home from school and accidentally dropped it in the elevator. She was meaning to give it back but it was her favorite and she decided to buy you a new one.

**Lydia Martin;** _The Outsiders_  
Lydia watched the movie, it was her second favorite right next to _The Notebook _and _Crazy, Stupid, Love. _One night when you went over and you 'accidentally' left your cope of it at her house.


	4. Liam Imagine & Note

Liam Dunbar woke up to a slight tapping on his window . He pulled the blue comforter off of him and made his way to the far window. He opened it and saw the lovely girl he's come to known as McKenna Stilinski.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as the rain was matting her dark brown hair down more.

"Not really. I keep seeing them." The blue-eyed boy said quietly.

"Berserkers?"

The boy nodded and the shorter girl put her cold fingers under his chin and pulled his head up.

"Just push the visions away. Remind yourself that they're not real." The Stilinski girl whispered as she put her hand on the side of his face.

Liam brought himself closer to kiss the girl sitting half outside-half in his room, and just when he was no more than a centimeter away, she gasped. Red started to come out at her lips slowly.

"McKenna, what is it?"

She looked down and saw a knife bone of a berserker that had gone straight through her.

She coughed up blood and collapsed in Liam's arms.

Liam then woke up startled, his heart pounding against his chest, he turned on his bedside lamp.

He ran over to the window and saw that there was no one outside.

The boy then sat down on the corner of his bed and debated whether or not to call McKenna Stilinski.

He picked up his phone and went down to her contact: McKenna {Not Fairy} and hit 'call'

"Liam?" The green eyed girl asked, shivering as shivering as she answered her phone.

"Did I wake you up?" Liam asked quietly as he looked down.

"No, I-I was actually going to your house. Yesterday you mentioned that you kept seeing the berserkers so I wanted to help."

"Yeha. How'd you plan to come in?" He asked, smirking lightly.

"I- uh- Just look outside." McKenna stammered and Liam made his was to the window. There she was, standing there, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

He waved and opened his window, when he looked back up a berserker was running up behind her. Before he could say 'turn around' ut impaled her through the chest.

"Liam. It's not real. Close your eyes." McKenna said quietly,. Liam obeyed and shut the quickly.

When he opened them again, McKenna was climbing into his room.

The werewolf girl dropped her back on a desk chair and brought Liam into a hug.

"You'll be okay." She mumbled into his neck.

Once they pulled away he looked down, "Why'd you bring the bag?"

"In case of this. I'm staying over tonight.

"Okay." Liam stated as he went to his dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts and a Rolling Stones shirt. "Here." he handed her the clothes.

There was a red tint that went undetected by Liam on McKenna's cheeks.

"Be right back." She said and went into the bathroom.

Soon enough she walked back out, tying her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail and sat down Liam's bed as she started to rummage through her bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"My iPod. "

"For what?"

Impatient as usual, McKenna thought.

"Music has always helped me get back to sleep after I've had a bad dream."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now lay down. I'll get this started."

McKenna walked onto the other side of the bed and plugged in the iPod and played 1979 by Smashing Pumpkins and laid down next to Liam.

"Thanks for doing this, McKenna. Can I do something?"

"Sure." McKenna quietly said, getting used to the warmth of Liam's bed.

Liam then grabbed McKenna by the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Liam asked, unsure of his actions.

After a seemingly infinite silence, she finally answered, "Yes."

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**This is based off a story i am currently writing (Go check it out, it's called Trust Me, there's a sequel based in S5 called Towers). I will be starting up preferences again, I might take out Isaac, Derek and Allison after these next two and put in Liam, Kira, Malia, and maybe Theo. I do not take requests for imagines, just so you know.**

**The next one up should be Your Favorite Movie in a few days**


	5. Your Favorite Song by Shawn Mendes

Scott McCall: Imagination  
_In my dreams you're with me_  
_We'll be everything I want us to b__e_  
_And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_  
_Or is that just me and my imagination_

Stiles Stilinski: Don't Want Your Love  
_I'm overcome with it, this is ridiculous _  
_How every time we get together, you're the one I miss _  
_I feel powerless and I don't want to split_

Brett Talbot: Strings  
_So come on girl let me hold your hand_  
_Let's go get lost, live without a plan_  
_And I know you've got the world to see_  
_But you know you mean the world to me_

Liam Dunbar: Aftertaste  
_I'll help you remember me_  
_One more kiss is all it takes_  
_I'll leave you with the memory_  
_And the aftertaste_

Kira Yukimura: Never Be Alone  
_And take a piece of my heart_  
_And make it all your own_  
_So when we are apart_  
_You'll never be alone_

Allison Argent: The Weight  
_I wanna go back,_  
_Forget that it's over_  
_Paint it in black_

Lydia Martin: Air  
_Never thought that we would end up here_  
_Should've known it from the start_  
_I know you mean it when you say you love me_

Hayden Romero: Kid in Love  
_If this is what it's like falling in love_  
_Then I don't ever wanna grow up_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

i need some short ideas, just some cute pref ideas that are simple :)


	6. -What Creature You Are

**Scott McCall:** werejaguar

**Stiles Stilinski:** chimera - wendigo/kitsune

**Brett Talbot: **seer

**Liam Dunbar:** banshee

**Theo Raeken:** demigod, child of ares.

**Kira Yukimura: **human

**Lydia Martin: **werewolf (omega)

**Malia Tate:** chimera - werecat/banshee

**Hayden Romero:** wendigo

-;;

Isaac, Derek and Allison are officially out of the preferences, but if people want to specifically request them with a certain request, I'll do them. _Requests are always loved :)_


	7. -What Pack You're In

**Scott McCall:** Scott's

**Stiles Stilinski:** Scott's

**Brett Talbot:** Satomi's

**Liam Dunbar:** None

**Theo Raeken:** Derek's ➸ Scott's

**Kira Yukimura:** None

**Lydia Martin:** Alpha

**Malia Tate:** Theo's ➸ None

**Hayden Romero:** None


End file.
